


Risky

by DrChaseMeridian



Series: The R Series [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Batmobile (DCU), Creampie, Cum Walk, F/M, Lapdance, Sex in a Car, Sex in the Batmobile (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChaseMeridian/pseuds/DrChaseMeridian
Summary: Batgirl can't get Catwoman's words out of her mind as Batman drives her home in the Batmobile.Inspired by VOKMFE's Catwoman's Lair oneshot.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne, Batgirl/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: The R Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144184
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	Risky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VOKMFE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOKMFE/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Catwoman's Lair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969727) by [VOKMFE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOKMFE/pseuds/VOKMFE). 



> Inspired by the wonderful Catwoman's Lair fic by VOKMFE (specifically the wonderful line “I’ll bet Batgirl doesn’t make you this hard?” she continued. “Does she?” )

They watched GCPD put a maskless Selina into the back of a squad car. Her Catwoman costume in tatters.

“I’ll bet Batgirl doesn’t make you that hard, Batman.” she winked. The patrol officers closed the door before Batman or Selina could get in another word. 

Batgirl crossed her arms. Trying not to let it affect it. 

The case was closed. And in the hands of Gotham’s finest. The two entered the Batmobile. Their patrol was over.

“When the time is right. We need to ask Selina if she ever saw the supplier who wanted the rubies she stole.” Batman said.   
“Can’t we ask Commissioner Gordon to do that?” Batgirl asked.   
“Selina doesn’t like cops. She enjoys feeding them misinformation.” Batman replied.   
“I should have knocked her out with a kick.” Batgirl said.   
“You did fine. If anything you should have maintained composure. Selina wants to work out the worst in you.” Batman said.   
“Maintain composure? Since this investigation started a week ago - you’ve allowed Selina to kiss you how many times. Would you consider that control?” Batgirl asked.   
“It was personal. There’s a history.” Batman said.   
“Sleeping with the enemy gets a free pass.” Batgirl said.   
“Are you done?” Batman said. 

They headed back to the spot where Batgirl left her motorcycle. The one she had on loan from Batman. 

Batgirl’s anger slowly turned into a different type of frustration. She watched her new partner, and slowly let out a sigh as her ungloved hand traveled beneath the pants of her costume. 

It wasn’t instant. But there was something between them. Because of their age difference and “professionalism” they never found a moment to release that tension. Batgirl was loyal to being a vigilante. But she had counted the days and hours until one of them finally caved and made a move on each other. 

Fingering herself next to Batman while watching him drive the Batmobile was as good as any moment. 

“Batman. You need to pull over.” Batgirl said.   
“Right now?” Batman asked.   
“Yeah. Just pull over.” Batgirl said.   
“Alright. Pick a spot.” Batman said.   
“Um.” she laughed. 

Her eyes panned through the city. A few abandoned parking lots with one or two cars in them. It was late. But even the casual fan would put on snow boots to get a photo of the Batmobile. 

“Pull over there. In the warehouse parking lot.” she said. 

It was happening tonight. 

There was no romantic dinner. Or slow conversation to lead up to the moment. She unbuckled her seatbelt and they began to give each other a few soft kisses on the lips. 

“I want you to cum in me, okay?” Batgirl said. 

Batman nodded. 

Batman sat up. Batgirl moved to lay in his lap, face up, so they could continue kissing. Taking his gloves off he began to fondle her breast. First through her costume. But quickly finding the zipper so he could see her in her sports bra. 

She contemplated inviting him to “her place”. But identity reveals weren’t on the agenda at the moment. 

Batgirl removed her bra and she adjusted herself so he could began to softly kiss her tits. His hands reached into the bottom half of her costume and she let out a squeal as he grabbed her cold butt cheek.

“Get naked.” Batman said.   
“Masks on?” Batgirl asked.   
“If you wish.” Batman said. 

He positioned her back into the passenger seat and pressed a button extending the seats an extra two feet and reclining them to the back of the Batmobile. 

She began to watch her partner undress himself. He had scars. But no tattoos. He smelled wonderful underneath the costume. Some cologne she couldn’t recognize. 

Batgirl stretched out fully as he made his way to the passenger seat. Kneeling down he crouched her up so he could eat her out. He grinned at how wet she was. His mouth felt so good on her pussy. She didn’t have to ask him to slow down as his tongue began to savor her most sensitive areas. 

Batgirl began to cum but he didn’t stop. Instead he stuck a finger into her quim so he could focus on her clitoris. By the time he stuck his second long finger into her she was shivering through her orgasm. It lasted a little under a minute but felt better than any time she had ever tried it herself. 

“That was fucking amazing.” she said. Sighing. 

“Do you still want me to cum in your pussy?” Batman asked.   
He caressed her tired legs and she made a greedy nod. Both of them kissed, knowing how unexpected this moment was. 

“We can only do this if you sit on my lap.” he said. 

“Do you think you can handle me for the whole night.” Batgirl said. 

She shifted positions. 

“Sure looks like you can.” she said, feeling his erection touch her butt.   
She grabs his hand and pushes him deeper into the seat. Quickly turning around to sit on his lap with her back cradled into his chest. “Which way do you want me to sit?” 

Her lips were inside of his ear as she slid his cock between her ass cheeks. 

“We don’t need the lapdance, Batgirl.” he said. 

“This is more than a lapdance, Batman. I’m making sure that I can make you as hard as Selina does.” she said. 

Using her gymnastics skills she twists onto him so her breasts are in his face. 

“Kiss them. Smell them.” she said. “Don’t hold back.”

He begins to kiss them. The flat part of his tongue rolls slowly against her nipple. Tracing it perfectly. She moans deeply. Moving her torso. Teasing his erect cock for contact. 

Her arms wrap around his neck. Holding onto the cowl. To most they look silly with it on. But the mystery adds to the aesthetic. 

He reaches for her butt but she pushes his arm back. “Arms to the sides until I tell you.” 

Her hips buck against his abs. She’s working herself to another orgasm. Her fingernails dig into the pointed ears of his cowl. Everything is getting damp between them. 

“I’m ruining your seats. Aren’t I?” Batgirl said. 

“They’ll be fine.” Batman said. 

“Keep looking to see if anyone spots us. Okay, boss?” Batgirl said. 

He nods and she kneels down. Her hand grasp his well built thighs as she kisses the sides of his erect cock. Her mouth is the perfect amount of softness and suction. She slowly bobs her head onto him a few times. He places his hand on her cowl to give her the perfect pace he needs.   
“I think I see someone.” he says. 

“Then we only have so much time.” Batgirl says. 

The Batmobile is covered in steam. Even the monitors have drops of dew on them. She straddles him and victoriously slide down onto his length. They begin to kiss as she bounces up and down him. 

“Does that tight pussy do it for you, Batman?” Batgirl asked.   
“Yes.” Batman replies. 

Already feeling ready to explode from her blowjob, Batman buries himself all the way into her tight pussy. 

“Don’t stop fucking me, Batman. This feels too good.” Batgirl said. 

They find the right angle and he feels her squeeze lightly with her pussy. There’s a loud slapping sound from his nuts hitting her ass cheeks as he doesn’t hold back. She begins to buckle back. He knows she can’t hold it any longer. 

She grabs both of his wrists and puts them on her tits. And he busts his load straight into her. She slowly takes herself off of him and rubs her breasts over his cock. The remaining cum oozing onto them. 

They give each other a final kiss. Batgirl is quick to put her costume back on. He drops her off at her bike. It’s back to business for Batman and Batgirl. 

ONE HOUR LATER 

Selina Kyle sat in her holding cell drinking tea. 

“You have a visitor.” a young guard says.   
“Looks like Batman has a question about the ruby dealer who was set up in this whole ordeal.” another guard says.   
“We’re putting you in the private interrogation room. No cameras. No two way mirrors. That way you don’t have to deal with the cops, Catwoman.” the young guard said. 

Selina entered the room and tried to fix her hair up. The room was completely dark. She began to get defensive. 

The lights came on. There was no Batman. Just Batgirl. 

“Looks like you won’t be getting a plea dealer for giving up the name of the ruby dealer.” Barbara said.   
“As long as its murder. They don’t keep women in jail for too long. But if you’re a rat, the streets will take care of you in hours.” Selina said.   
“It’s Joseph Fasano. Of Metropolis. I found footage of you two at the docks three weeks ago.” Batgirl said. 

“Are you here to make me feel shame because I made you feel it earlier?” Selina asked. 

Batgirl unzipped the top part of her costume. Then the bottom half. 

“I should have known that you weren’t into men.” Selina said. 

“Just the opposite.” Batgirl said. “I just had a man inside of me. Want to guess which one?” 

She showed off the bite marks on her flushed breasts. And the small spots of semen. Finally, as she got extremely close to her - Barbara showed off the creampie Batman left inside of her. 

“Guess I get to have all of the fun. Your trial won’t be too fast from what I’ve heard.” Batgirl said. 

“HISSSSSS” Selina said. As she watched her counterpart get dressed and leave the room.


End file.
